


Speeding and Concern

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the season 19 episode, "Knock Off". Cutter and Bernard speeding on the way to Dargerville to help out Lupo and Rubirosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding and Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lawandorder100's 'Fast' challenge.

Cutter did not have the need for speed. This car was going too fast. “Stop speeding.”

“I need to help Lupes,” Bernard replied.

“We can’t help him if we’re dead. Slow down. I’m just as concerned for Lupo as—“

“You’re more concerned for your partner than mine.”

“Alright, I’m worried about Connie. But I will do my best to help Lupo.”

“Thanks.” A silence fell between them until Bernard said, “You don’t have to worry, you know.”

“What?”

“Lupo did ask her out. She refused. She said she wanted someone else.”

“Really?”

Sirens interrupted. Bernard shook his head and pulled over.

Cutter sighed wondering who the ‘someone else’ Connie had in mind…


End file.
